


I thought it was dark outside

by Dusker



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Bars and Pubs, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusker/pseuds/Dusker
Summary: Sort of a love story between two band guys.某場巡演之後，Jamie Cook終於打算坦然面對自己的內心。
Relationships: Jamie Cook/Nick O'Malley
Kudos: 5





	I thought it was dark outside

Jamie Cook站在門後，褪去海軍藍西裝外套，幾分細心地掛在衣櫃裡，隨後便發現他再也懶得做其他事情。

有時，他就是懶得連一個笑容都擠不出來——這讓他的生活裡充滿各式各樣兩極的評價，連帶讓他的寡言一起被凸顯。罷了，他想著，從他們第一次得水星獎的失言之後，Jamie就理解少開口為妙。這圈子，終究是太險惡了點。

但他也不是一味地懶，對於自己鍾愛或負有責任的事，Jamie有著異於常人的執著。他有些堅持許久的愛好且熱情不減，像是足球。當然，還有吉他。

他對著衣櫃裡的穿衣鏡解開領帶，一樣有條不紊地吊掛起來。這種時候，他總是不知道該做什麼——每一次演出過後的空虛，總是深深攫著他。偏偏這感覺一而再、再而三地襲來，卻無法傾訴出口。他享受在臺上演出的感受，就算鎂光燈與攝影機聚焦的從來不是他，他也心滿意足（況且萬眾矚目從來不是他要的）。走下臺之後，他又是那個鮮少有人說得出名字的吉他手。這之中沒有什麼失落、沒有因為退到後臺，褪下名望後隨之而來的衣不蔽體感受。他心中只是有陣空蕩，不僅說不出，也無人能說。

今天是Arctic Monkeys在芝加哥的終場演出。今晚過後，他們會獲得兩個禮拜左右的短暫休息。正常狀況下，Jamie Cook會用這個時間洗一個充滿效率的戰鬥澡，熨過西裝之後躺上床睡覺。然而，那不屬於今日。

偶爾，非常偶爾——Jamie Cook會想要慰勞自己。

他朝著鏡中的自己瞇起眼睛，抓起皮夾下樓。

*

Jamie Cook造訪酒吧的頻率在英國人裡算是相當少了，低於一週一次的平均值。再者，他其實不太會喝酒，Alex、Matt、Nick跟他四個人聚在一起，最先喝掛的總是他——不過，這只有他自己知道，因為Jamie Cook喝醉的反應就是緊閉著嘴不開口，坐得離人群特別遠。除了一對紅透的臉頰，幾乎沒有其他跡象看得出他不勝酒力。再加上懶得拒絕，他常常被灌到宿醉。這種情況，卻在Nick O'Malley出現之後有了改變。

Nick O'Malley總是感應得到他在即將進入爛醉狀態之前的、幾乎像是求救的信號。其實那也沒什麼，就只是話比平常來得更少一些。這時Nick會跳出來幫他擋酒。提到這個，Nick總是津津樂道——他的酒力出奇地好，曾經有人賭了五英鎊要灌醉他，結果從他眉飛色舞的臉上可想而知。

所以，沒有Nick在身邊，Jamie從來只敢喝淡啤。他踩著皮鞋跟走進電梯裡下樓，到一樓的酒吧去。

那裡的酒品真是該死的貴，但Jamie也顧不了那麼多。他掏出一張信用卡給酒保，拭去額頭上的汗珠。嘴唇還沒貼上杯壁，他已經先因為酒吧的昏暗燈光而感到幾分醉意。他原先只打算乾了啤酒就上樓，畢竟他也不是會跟酒保閒聊的人。然而，他卻從相對明亮的酒吧門口看見了一個人晃進來——

「一杯乾馬丁尼。」

那個人一面抹平自己皺起來的衣角，一面隨意地說。他幾乎不費吹灰之力就找到了這個位置——不，是找到了Jamie Cook。

「Nick？」

「淡啤？嘖。」

Nick覷起眼睛，故作輕蔑地用眼神調侃一下Jamie和他的淡啤，接著又回復平時隨和的模樣：「想不到吧？我也想不到。」

「你知道我在這裡？」

「我不知道。」

「那你怎麼——」

「我覺得你可能會在這裡。」

「我看起來像是會泡酒吧的人？」

「嗯，不像。」

「那你是怎麼找到我的？」Jamie的語氣裡藏著一點因訝異而生的急迫。

「直覺吧。」Nick回給他一個傻氣的笑容，「所以，你今天怎麼了？」

然後Jamie意識到，那種陌生而強烈的感覺又回來了。不是空虛，恰恰相反。

_ Jamie Cook有些無語地盯著自己的手機螢幕。 _

_ 「Make out together?」 _

_ 「Shit. I meant ‘Work’」（註：work out為運動，make out為親熱。） _

_ 到底什麼情況下才會把Work out打成Make out？果然是Nick O'Malley，那個遞給他一罐狠狠搖過的啤酒或汽水會不疑有他地打開，被泡沫噴了一身之後大罵粗口再笑著喝下去還差些嗆到的Nick O'Malley。鍾愛Nutella，偶爾給他帶上一罐就會高興個半天的Nick O'Malley。 _

_ 「Sure.」 _

_ 這個回覆也不知是答應哪一句話。在這出自無聊多思考的一秒鐘內，Jamie發現有些事情並不是那麼難想像、甚而不忍卒睹。他嚥了口唾沫，臉紅了起來。 _

_ 「Where?」 _

_ 「The plaza. 1 o'clock.」 _

_ 「Ok. See u then.」 _

_ Jamie看著那個小寫的「u」字，淡淡地笑了。 _

_ 那天他們做了重訓，也聊了很多。從Nick買一把新貝斯的打算到Alex蠢得要命的新髮型，談到彼此的女朋友，還有別的瑣碎、不著邊際的事。話頭一直都在Nick那兒，而Jamie正有此意。Nick O'Malley的聲音低沉柔和，像他所擅長的那樣樂器，也像他深邃而光彩紛呈的眼睛。 _

_ 有些事情真的不是那麼難想像，卻很難接受。 _

「呃，抱歉。啥？」

「你不會這樣就喝茫了吧？」Nick指了指Jamie的杯子，「老兄，那只是淡啤耶。」

「沒，我沒醉。只是走神了。」

「累了？」

「多少有點吧。嘿，你怎麼不去找其他人？」

Nick快速地聳了一下肩膀，「Alex跟Matt？他們總是很忙。」

確實——和Alex還有Matt相較，Jamie跟Nick更實際了點，沒有那麼濃厚的藝術家性格。他能理解Alex大概又沉浸在與自己相處的「Quality time」，Matt則是捧著自己的單眼相機到芝加哥市區去了。

Jamie簡短地應了一聲。隨後，Nick問他：「結束之後，你就要回高格林（High Green）了吧？」

「應該。現在離結束還早得很，你想家？」

「有一點。」Nick不好意思地抽了一下嘴角，「不知道為什麼，巡迴了這麼多趟，我還是會想念雪菲爾。」

大概因為他是Nick O'Malley，年紀最長卻最像大男孩，看似無憂的眼睛底下盛著一份老成與世故。他們再也不是那個在記者會上大罵「Ask more fucking question!」的樂壇新星，或者在頒獎臺上喝個酩酊大醉，把典禮會場搞得一片混亂的莽撞少年。

但，他媽的，你總不可能永遠年輕、永遠假裝眼瞎耳聾。Jamie Cook曾以為交了女朋友能解決一切，但是該死的沒有。他結婚，有了兩個小孩。他的妻子深愛著他，而Jamie也感受到保護她的責任，並且樂於接受這份義務。Cook一家的生活幸福美滿，但是Jamie知道，他生活裡最晦暗的空白只有一個人能填補。

只有一個人知道怎麼填補。

_ 「去你的，Nick。」Jamie把一個喝空的啤酒罐砸向Nick，不偏不倚打在後腦勺上。Nick「噢」了一聲，但沒有發火，反而笑了出來。他知道Jamie為什麼砸他。 _

_ 當你看到一個人出了洋相，而他想笨拙地躲回自己的堡壘，就可能會遭遇這樣低殺傷力的攻擊。尤其像Jamie Cook這樣一個高自尊心又鮮開金口的人。 _

_ 「這句話我會一輩子記得。」 _

_ 「最好不要——算了，隨便啦。」Jamie瞪了他一眼，臉又紅了。 _

_ 那是Jamie Cook第一次酒後失言，之後便再也沒有過。 _

_ 他還依稀記得他說的話是：「天啊，如果哪天同性婚姻合法了，我一定娶你。我他媽的真喜歡你。」 _

_ Nick只以為他喝壞了腦子。然而Jamie是認真的，認真得要命。 _

Jamie盯著自己空了的啤酒杯。這樣對他來說已經足夠，然而Nick O'Malley並不這樣想。

「別告訴我你想上樓了。」Nick語帶威脅。

「是有那麼點。」

此刻，他們都聽見酒吧另一頭傳來效果器的雜音，不約而同抬起了眼睛。現場演出正要開始，人聲漸漸多了起來。

「你覺得他們要彈什麼？」

「反正不會是The Strokes。肯定是什麼陳腔濫調。」

「也沒必要這麼憤世嫉俗吧。」Nick啞笑，「我是不知道他們想不想要——但是你偶爾還是得向這個世界妥協一下。」

Jamie Cook理解這個道理，理解得透徹。理解身為第二吉他手註定被遺忘的命運，理解不被銘記卻要承擔罵名的煩擾。他會妥協，因為他體內流的仍是人類這種群居動物的血液，內心深處依然篤信團體合作的信條，無論足球、無論樂團——然而那些都不屬於今天。

「如果我不那麼做呢？」

「嗯？」

「我是指——不妥協。」

「這個嗎，嗯，可能——」

「聽著，Nick，我有個爛透了的壞主意。」

然後Jamie揪著Nick的領子吻了他，僅僅一秒。沒有所謂纏綿流連，只是如蜻蜓點水般碰了一下。動作之快速讓Nick甚至沒搞清楚到底發生什麼事情，他只知道眼前一黑，然後Jamie扯了他的領口，然後——噢。

「你……」Nick故作鎮定捧起馬丁尼杯，卻發現裡頭已經空空蕩蕩。他尷尬地放下手，「剛剛吻我了？」

「呃，大概吧。」Jamie裝作若無其事的功力更勝一籌，只是他藏在桌底下的手正輕輕顫抖，撫著手指上長年撥弦而生的老繭。

「哇喔，那真是……靠。」Nick第一次感覺自己的語言能力這麼貧乏，他喉頭乾澀，說起話來都有氣無力，「我——我想再喝一杯。要不這樣，我再請你一杯烈酒，然後我們——」

Jamie Cook今晚沒有喝醉，他很清醒。他的任何一個動作或任何一句話語都不能再歸罪於酒精，然而也不知道該歸罪給誰。

無論如何，他開口了：

「——然後，我們回你房間去。」


End file.
